The Man With No Name
The Man With No Name was one of the primary characters of the Overture series and a main antagonist of Overture 2 and Overture 5 Background Little is known of the Man With No Name, even his true name is unknown, he goes by the moniker, The Man With No Name. It is known he is a vampire, the oldest and quite possibly last of his kind. As revealed in Overture 2, he grew up in a desert village that became buried under the Naturellian Colony over time. He has shown to be very gifted in magic using it to completely eradicate Die Kalt Grad. In Overture 3, it was shown Artheemius Lyeench was created by The Man With No Name. Overture 2 In Overture 2, The Man With No Name first appeared in the Kingdom of Naturelles seeking to cause a rebellion by the people. Citing that the cycle of continual rule by Royal family would only lead to death and despair. The Man With No Name was unsuccessful in his plight and was chased out of the kingdom by the citizens of the Kingdom. Twenty-five years later in the Naturellian colony the Man With No Name would reappear again, this time with Brandon Huxley and Tinuviel the Prideful. Having started an organization known as the Possessors of the Truth, the Man With No Name had plotted complete takeover the kingdoms of the world using knowledge gained from Contrivion. However, upon finding Contrivion, TMWNN discovered Huxley, suspecting TMWNN was not using Contrivion as a means to achieve world peace but for nefarious purposes, had beat TMWNN to the sacred site had destroyed most of the place, leaving nothing of use to TMWNN. In a fierce rage, The Man With No Name unleashed his fullest power, transcending into a God-like being and dubbed himself Zeus. Zeus fought the colonists of the Naturellian Colony and was defeated when a stake was driven through his chest. TMWNN exploded into a shower of roses before this would be death, leaving his exact fate unknown. Overture 3 In Overture 3, Artheemius Lyeench revealed he had been created by the Man With No Name. Overture 5 In Overture 5, a figure known as Uroloth was leading an undead army searching for something, leaving a wake of destruction. Uroloth was proven to be The Man With No Name in disguise, having survived his near death encounter in the Naturellian Colony. The Man With No Name would find what he was looking for, the Demon Blade housing his creation. TMWNN absorbed the sword into himself and gained the powers of a god. It was then The Man With No Name's true identity was unveiled, he was in fact Artheemius Lyeench, the brother of Puhdas Herra. Artheemius defeated Puhdas and stole her hammer, but was frozen in a magical prison by Sage Reinhardt. Sage Reinhardt organized an effort to find a means to defeat Artheemius and after visiting Paradise and talking to Contrivion, it stated that the sword of the one who has bested Artheemius before could defeat the god. This sword was the sword of Brandon Huxley and after recovering it, the New Mantle confronted Artheemius. Artheemius was defeated in battle but unwilling to allow himself to be killed fled to a realm he had created, The End, determined to wait it out until the members of the New Mantle eventually died. The New Mantle pursued Artheemius into this mysterious realm and there his final and horrifying form was shown, a dragon. After a fierce duel, the dragon was defeated and all that was left was an egg in its place. Juan Pelota stabbed the egg with the Sword of Huxley and Artheemius was destroyed, never to return again. Legacy Having lived thousands of years and traveling all over the world of Overture, TMWNN's effect on the world could be very significant. TMWNN's beast, Artheemius, was designed to eradicate the world of sentient life should his master fail. Personality TMWNN is a very subdued, calculating man. Only when he was denied the powers of Contrivion did he ever show an emotion that was not passive. The Man himself claimed he had learned to subdue all emotion. It was shown he wanted to eradicate the planet of humanity and become a God of a new world. Powers The Man With No Name is a vampire, however he is capable of tolerating sunlight after many years of training his body to withstand it. With being a Vampire he has enhanced strength, improved agility and endurance. The Man With No Name has proven to have powers of a God. Fragor manus - The ability to deatomize nearby objects with his hands. Used to kill Die Kalt Grad. Rosa Trabea - Explodes in a shower of roses and is teleported elsewhere. Used as a means of travel and to escape hostile situations Lightning - Able to Conjure lightning as seen when he became Zeus Creation - To what extent is unknown, but is able to create beings as evidenced by Artheemius Lyeench Category:Characters Category:Overture 2